Accidental Rendezvous
by callalily32
Summary: Kagome's forest meetings with Sesshoumaru turn into something . . . more.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome's forest meetings with Sesshoumaru turn into something . . . more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

oooooo

_I have so much to tell Mama; she'll be happy my quest is over._

Kagome grasped the edge of the well and planted one foot, ready to jump over the side, when she felt an abrupt tug and found herself backed away from the well with both feet on the ground.

_What in the world? Who - _

Both surprised and annoyed at the rough handling and whoever was keeping her from her destination, Kagome indignantly opened her mouth to protest.

"It is closed," she heard his voice behind her before she could speak.

Kagome froze, her heart thudding in her chest. _It's what?_

"No," she countered with the fierce determination she'd learned in the past few years. Futilely, she tried to move forward again, but he held her backpack steadily. "N-No, it can't be," she whispered.

Of course she had considered that the well might close when the jewel disappeared, but it hadn't been a serious consideration. As much as she loved the feudal era, her home was with her family. She refused to believe the well would take that away from her.

At her slump, he released her and she felt eyes gaging her as she once again tiptoed to the edge.

Fierce determination overtaking her features, she scowled. "No," she breathed just before vaulting herself over.

The rushing wind was comforting, calming, expected. It was the beginning of her way home; it always had been and always would be. A second later, worry sunk in as the familiar glittering blue light refused to show its face. _Come on, come on. Where are you?_ She had just enough time to clap an unbelieving hand to her mouth and brace herself for an uncomfortable impact when she felt a sharp arm around her waist jerk her to a stop - something that also succeeded in knocking the wind out of her.

Kagome barely registered her assent upwards as she was placed choking and gasping for air on the ground, tears filling her eyes as her lungs demanded to be filled.

Once her breathing settled down to a consistent heaving, she allowed tears of sadness to join the tears of pain.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, turning to the taiyoukai standing by, "Why?"

He did not deign to reply, merely gazing at her with his ever impassive face.

Pausing for a different tactic, she tried again while fighting her wobbly voice, "How did you know?"

This time, the question seemed to deserve a response. "The aura of magic around the well disappeared one week ago."

Kagome chewed on his answer; that was about the time their mismatched group had defeated Naraku, about the time she had wished the jewel into disappearance - this time forever.

Although Sesshoumaru had helped their group in the search for Naraku and they fought battles together, he had not been there for the final battle. For him to know the time the well stopped working . . . what in the world was he doing all the way out here?

Kagome slowly pulled herself together. For now, her questions didn't matter: the well was closed, and she had no idea what to do. What kind of life was there for a twentieth-century girl in the feudal era? She knew some of the culture and customs, but by searching for the jewel, she was able to ignore most of them; actually, in most cases, she had no idea of what was proper. How was she going to survive?

Steeling herself, Kagome slowly rose from the ground and gave a short bow the Sesshoumaru, knowing his appreciation for formality and respect. "Thank you for catching me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He gave a short nod back.

She smiled weakly. "I guess I'll head back to the village now; it seems like all those teary goodbyes weren't necessary after all." Quickly turning her tear-stained cheeks away from his gaze, she dazedly shuffled away.

oooooo

A few months later found Kagome in a clearing. The sun was high; the shade provided by the trees was cool. Kagome swatted away a bug and contemplated her stoic companion. They had actually been having something of a discussion before the conversation lagged. She was internally giddy at the success of holding down a discussion for so long with the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru was not one to stand around and waste time. Kagome felt honored that she was somehow worthy of so much of his time today: she knew he did not give of it freely.

Above her giddiness, she was frantically trying to find a way to pick up their dialogue. _What to say, what to say, what to say . . ._ Her frantic repetitions were not helping her decide what to say next.

Kagome was still frantically thinking when Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side, as if waiting for something. Confused, she followed his gaze and strained her ears. A few seconds later, she heard the pitter-patter of small feet and the trudging of large ones. Rin burst through between two bushes and wheeled to a stop before Sesshoumaru, followed by Jaken and Ah-Un.

Jaken's eyes bulged at the sight of her. "It's the human that traveled with Inuyasha!"

Kagome cringed at his squeaking, accusing voice and frowned down at the toad. He had made her lose her train of thought, and now she _really _didn't know what to say to Sesshoumaru.

"Hello, Kagome-sama!" Rin called, unfazed by Jaken's reaction.

"Hello, Rin-chan," she replied, glad that she had a distraction before telling Jaken off for always looking so affronted when he saw her.

Rin began a ramble to Sesshoumaru about Jaken's inability to find dinner while the accused youkai tried unsuccessfully to interrupt her and Ah-Un came further into the clearing. Sesshoumaru looked nonplussed at the situation and about ready to turn and let the trio follow him.

Kagome was determined that she leave first this time. It was a little awkward staying anyway; she felt almost as though she were intruding on a familial moment.

"Well," she began, "I should get back to the village."

Rin paused in her monologue to call, "Goodbye, Kagome-sama!" with a cheery wave.

Kagome smiled at Rin and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru for a moment.

"Goodbye," she whispered before turning back towards the village.

oooooo

A/N: A new story! :) I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It looks like this will be about ten chapters total, and (good news!) I have most of it completed!

Please make my day; review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

oooooo

"Sesshoumaru is so odd sometimes," Kagome complained, lifting another shirt to hang dry in the wind.

Lifting an inquisitive brow from where she crouched by the clothes basket, Sango replied. "How so?"

"I'm still running into him in the forest. It's almost like he knows I'm coming, but every time we just exchange a few pleasantries before he decides the conversation is over and leaves!" She let out an exaggerated huff of frustration.

"You're 'exchanging pleasantries' with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sango asked curiously. "What happened to just saying 'hello'?"

Kagome frowned, "Well, I _was_ doing that last month, but something just sort of _changed_, and now we're talking." She laughed in self-depreciation, "I don't even know why I brought it up again, I guess it's just been on my mind."

"Uh-hu," Sango noted, eyeing her friend, standing with damp cloth in her hands and hanging it up.

"I mean, he's been really nice, actually," Kagome rambled on. "I didn't expect to see him again after I found out I couldn't go home, which would have been a shame really; with all his help with Naraku I feel like we're already friends in a way . . ." She trailed off as she gathered her thoughts. "Sometimes we have a discussion and I lose track of time." Kagome looked down furtively, "That's the real reason I'm sometimes late." She crouched down to take Sango's place on the ground with the basket.

"It sounds like you're beyond 'exchanging pleasantries,' Kagome," Sango reproached. "Why haven't you told me about this? You know I'm always available for some good girl talk."

The two women smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry," said Kagome. "I wasn't sure how to bring it up, but now . . ." she paused to think. "I guess I really do need to talk about it. I don't know what to make of it, Sango!" her confusion and frustration seeped through her voice. "He still doesn't use my name," she huffed, "but recently he's been calling me 'Miko' quite a lot. Before he didn't really address me by any name at all."

Sango was silently pensive for a moment before replying hesitantly. "Kagome, for a youkai to take interest in a human like that is very uncommon." Sango considered her friend's descriptions and just how much time Kagome had spent on her own in the forest lately. "In fact, it almost never happens except when the youkai is considering a human mate."

Kagome blinked, her hands dropping from where she was fiddling with a cloth. "Excuse me?"

Sango remained silent while Kagome stared blankly at the ground, mouthing the word 'mate.'

Hiding a small smirk at Kagome's shocked expression, Sango waved her hand in front of her face. "Kagome? Kagome . . ."

The miko's head jerked up. "Are you sure?" Kagome questioned her friend, trusting her expertise but doubtful of Sesshoumaru's intentions.

"Positive," Sango affirmed. She watched Kagome absentmindedly wring her hands together. "Why don't we go to the hot spring?" she suggested, tossing the last shirt up to dry. "You look like you could use a nice soak."

"That bad, huh?" Kagome looked up guiltily.

Sango's light laughter filled the air and she pulled Kagome to her feet. "Come on, let's go."

By the time the two girls slipped into the hot spring, the sun had just set and the stars were beginning to make their appearance. Trivialities filled their conversation for a time before Sango turned their talk serious once more.

"Kagome, I don't want to put too much pressure on you, but you need to decide soon whether you will accept Sesshoumaru or not. He's not the type to waste time."

"I know," Kagome moaned, sinking further into the water and laying her head against a rock.

"Another thing to consider," Sango began hesitantly, "if you mated, you would share his lifespan."

Kagome shot up, relaxation forgotten. "What?"

Sango sighed, "So you didn't know. I thought maybe that was the reason you were going along with this."

"What? No, of course not. Why would you think . . . oh." She turned wide eyes to Sango. "I could see my family again," her voice wavered.

"Technically, yes," she began slowly, "but that mustn't be your reason for mating Sesshoumaru."

"No, I would never use him like that. But still . . ."

"Think too, Kagome, about those of us without long life spans. You will outlive every human you know - including your family if you reach your time."

Kagome bit her lip and looked down at the steaming water.

Sango smiled at her worried friend. "I know you like him, but do you like him enough to mate?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "I don't know . . . I mean, mating. That's like marriage, right?"

"Similar," Sango responded, not willing to go into the details just after Kagome had realized the possibility of mating a youkai.

"Similar," Kagome repeated, frowning. "That's another thing. We're not just from different eras, we're different _species_. The potential for miscommunication increases exponentially. I mean, look at what's happened already. I had no idea he was looking at our meetings as a form of . . . courtship or something."

"True, you would have to learn more about youkai culture. But you did consider Inuyasha for a time," she pointed out.

"But Inuyasha's half _human_. He already knows all about humans - for the most part, anyway."

"You could say the same about Sesshoumaru," Sango replied. "He's been taking care of Rin-chan for years; you can't tell me he hasn't learned a thing or two about humanity through her."

"It's like you _want_ me to mate him," she playfully accused.

Sango laughed. "I want you to be happy, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, thoughtful as she basked in the warmth of the hot spring.

"I guess I can give him a chance."

Sango returned her smile.

"I'm sure that's all he wants." _For now, anyway._

oooooo

A/N: I watched Inuyasha for the first time in years the other day. I think I forgot how standoffish Sesshoumaru is in the anime . . . good thing we have fanfiction to loosen him up!

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews; I appreciate each and every one of them! . . . and I will also appreciate more! Please review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inyasha.

oooooo

"Kagome-sama!"

In recognition of the high, girlish voice, Kagome dropped what she was working on and rushed out the door to a familiar sight in an unfamiliar place.

"Sesshoumaru? Rin-chan?" her question hung in the air.

Sesshoumaru never came into the village. In all her years traveling with Inuyasha only once, out of necessity and with a battle looming, had Sesshoumaru ever entered here. In the past six months she had been meeting him, she didn't think he'd come closer than the edge of the forest.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru for approval, and at his nod, she asked, "Kagome-sama, can Rin stay with you?"

Knowing that Kaede would never object to another house guest, Kagome carefully replied, "Of course you can stay, RIn-chan, but," she hesitated, darting a glance between Rin and her protector, "may I ask . . . why?" She looked up at Sesshoumaru at the last word, silently demanding an explanation from the taiyoukai.

Rin's eyes turned sorrowful as she twisted her hands in front of her and gazed at the ground.

Sesshoumaru's answer came in his even, low baritone, "Jaken was killed ten days ago."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. For all of his quirks, Jaken was a loyal servant to Sesshoumaru, one not easily replaced. And there was affection behind RIn and Jaken's banter; she knew the two cared for each other. At a loss for words, Kagome locked eyes with Sesshoumaru and said the first thing that came to her, "I'm so sorry." She internally cringed as the uninspired words left her lips, wishing there was more to say - but what _does_ one say to a taiyoukai without his retainer?

"Hn," Sesshoumaru acknowledged, putting her at ease.

"Rin can stay as long as she needs to," Kagome reassured.

"Your hospitality is . . . appreciated."

A wide smile met his remark. "Please come visit any time, Sesshoumaru."

He nodded, though she doubted he would take her up on the offer, and he rested a hand on Rin's head a moment before turning away.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried after him.

oooooo

Inuyasha trudged in late that night. "Sango said to tell you-" he broke off, looking at Rin playing in the corner with Shippou. "Oi, what's the kid doing here?"

Kagome looked up from where she was helping Kaede cut herbs.

"Sesshoumaru asked if we could take care of her," she said, continuing her work.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "You mean if _you_ could take care of her."

"Well, as I was the only one here at the time, yes, he did ask me." At his silence, she internally rejoiced at her luck; maybe he would drop it now.

"You're still meeting him in the forest," he accused.

Kagome paused a moment, organizing her herb pile. _Darn it._ "No, I'm-"

"You are."

She frowned at the certainty in his voice. "How-"

"Kagome, I _told_ you to stop meeting him!"

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed, glancing at Rin. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But I _like_ talking with Sesshoumaru; he's my friend." _And maybe more_, she silently added.

"Do you even understand what it means that Rin is here?"

Kagome thought for a moment, chewing on her lip and moving to let Kaede continue with the herbs as she wisely avoided the conversation. "Well, no, not really."

"This is your problem, Kagome, you never _think_." Inuyasha growled. "Rin is part of his pack. He wouldn't just leave her with anyone; by asking you to take care of her, he's calling _you_ a part of his pack."

She supposed that wasn't completely unexpected. After Sango had warned her about Sesshoumaru's intentions, she'd been trying to understand him better. She just wasn't very good at figuring out inuyoukai traditions and was too embarrassed to ask.

"Do you even understand what he's doing in the forest?"

"For the most part," she mumbled sheepishly.

"Kagome, by meeting him, you're as good as accepting him."

She met his eyes. "Your point?"

Inuyasha sputtered at her answer.

"There are worse things, Inuyasha." Kagome continued softly without allowing him to reply, "Sesshoumaru is kind and can take care of me. It's not like I have a lot of options in this era, and-" Her eyes narrowed as Inuyasha burst into laughter.

"K-Kind?" he got out in between gasping breaths. At her nonplussed look, he slowly calmed his laugh down to a chortle. She wisely ignored his comment and he wisely moved on. "Only you would consider mating a youkai to be just another option."

She didn't respond to that; she knew what he meant. She wasn't from here; her values and opinions were so different from the norm, it was hard to meet a male who didn't run for the nearest door when they met her. A human male, anyway. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind her strange ways. And she didn't mind his.

"Whatever," she bit out. "Rin's going to be staying with us; don't make a big deal of it," she warned.

"Keh," he replied, backing out the door. "Sango said to come visit soon. Said she wants more _girl talk_, whatever that means," he called over his shoulder.

Kagome smiled. "If you see her, tell her I'll come by soon."

oooooo

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has review with encouragement and critique!

I look forward to your thoughts; please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

oooooo

"Ow!" Kagome yelped again after another failed attempt at moving. She bit her lip as tears came to her eyes. Her left leg burned. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

Gently, she tried to use her hands once again to free the leg caught in the thorny bramble. And once again only succeeded in cutting up her hands and arms even more. This was getting ridiculous.

Taking a steeling breath, Kagome grit her teeth and clenched her eyes shut in preparation for her last resort.

A strangled cry left her lips as she forcefully tore her leg from the bush and fell to the ground. Breath unsteady, hands shaking, and unnoticed tears falling, Kagome lay on the forest floor for a moment. She knew none of the cuts were too deep, but there were a lot of them and they _hurt_.

She lifted one arm, then the other, examining the cuts and scrapes there before pushing herself into a sitting position and pulling her clothes aside to see the real damage. Her right leg didn't look too bad, just a few trickles of blood here and there, but her left leg . . . "Ow," she whimpered again at the sight. Countless pricks, scratches, and gashes covered her leg, each one leaving another trail of blood. She only hoped it looked - and felt - worse than it actually was.

Kagome began the process of standing, bending her right leg and pushing herself up as she eyed a tree not five feet away, only to drop back down at the pain shooting through her left leg as her muscles protested her movement. _Okay, bad idea._ Using her three working appendages as leverage, Kagome slowly scooted over to the tree's base. Exhausted, she relaxed against the trunk, eyes closed.

She needed to clean her leg. She needed to get back to the village. She needed pain medication that wouldn't be invented for another few hundred years.

_Ugh,_ she thought, _and Inuyasha will never let me live this down; he hates it when I go into the forest alone._

Fifteen minutes of arguing with herself over the best way to get back to the village later, Kagome heard a rustling nearby. Currently defenseless and left with no way to hide, she braced herself as telltale footsteps came closer.

"Miko."

She heard Sesshoumau's voice before she saw him. Surprised and delighted with her luck, Kagome struggled to sit up straighter.

"Sesshoumaru!"

As he came into view, she noticed a brief flash of concern in his eyes before his stoic mask came back into place.

"Sesshoumaru, um, well, you see . . ." Kagome sighed at her nervous stuttering and hopefully blurted out, "Can you help me?"

To her surprise, he almost immediately answered in his baritone voice.

"Yes."

"Oh," she paused, at a loss for words again, "Well, that's good." Silence ensued as he waited for her and she couldn't figure out what to say next. _Oh, my, this is awkward!_ Kagome looked down, trying to decide how to proceed. She felt like she knew Sesshoumaru so much better after all their talks in the forest, but this was much different. This was a situation they had to deal with, and now that he was helping her, they were likely stuck together until she got back to the village; this wasn't just a conversation he could walk away from. _Well, technically he _could_ walk away . . . but I doubt he will. _

She glanced up and watched as Sesshoumaru examined her like she was a sick horse.

"It looks worse than it is?" she feebily tried to break the silence.

"Hn."

She hoped that was a "yes," but she wasn't sure. Sesshoumaru moved closer and knelt down beside her, looking at her exposed leg. Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She could count how many times she had been this close to the taiyoukai, and it wasn't many. And none of those times included him contemplating her exposed, bleeding leg for an extended period of time. In fact, in light of this _mating_ thing she had on her mind constantly these days, she had planned on his first good look at her legs to be under more pleasurable circumstances than _this_.

"You cannot walk?"

"Huh?" Kagome was broken out of her thoughts, "Oh, I think I can walk, just not very well. I couldn't really stand up all the way to test it earlier."

He gave her a short nod.

"So, I guess we could-" Kagome cut herself off with a surprised squeak as she felt Sesshoumaru's arms under her legs and behind her back. Kagome awkwardly grasped his shoulder armor to steady herself and bit her lip at the pain in her left leg.

_I am in Sesshoumaru's arms._ She had _definitely_ never been _this_ close to the taiyoukai. She cringed as she saw smears of blood from her arms already dotting his pristine clothing in a poor imitation of his red flowers. Her leg was likely doing something similar.

"But, Sesshoumaru," she protested, "I'm getting blood all over you."

He looked down at her with eyebrow raised, "How else do you intend to return to the village?"

"Well . . . I could try to walk and you could, um, help me?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "This is more efficient."

_Efficient? Not exactly the word I was thinking._

Huffing, Kagome replied, "As long as you know that your 'efficient' way results in blood stains."

"Hn."

The two continued through the forest, their passage marked by the rustling of bushes and Kagome's occasional badly-muffled whimper when her leg was jostled.

"Miko, how did this happen?"

Surprised at the sudden question, Kagome glanced up to see Sesshoumaru's eyes on her. Blushing, she averted her eyes and mumbled.

"Miko?" Kagome could hear the demand that she speak clearly in the word.

"There was a . . . bee. I wasn't paying attention."

"You were running from a bee?"

Somehow when he said it, it sounded so much worse. But the bee had sounded angry, and she had not been inclined to be stung. Although stumbling into a thorny bush while trying to avoid a bee sting _did_ sound fairly pitiful.

"Yes," she meekly replied.

She felt more than heard him sigh. "Miko, you must be more careful." Kagome could tell he was thinking of her role in battles they had fought together as well. At least those times she had a better excuse for being injured.

"Sorry." She felt like a chastised child.

The journey back to the village was longer than Kagome had anticipated and the sting of her injuries faded some. They talked occasionally, and Kagome eventually readjusted her position after Sesshoumaru commanded, "Miko, _relax,_" and looped her arms around his neck after a moment's internal debate of whether she should put her arm _over _his hair or _under_ it (underneath won).

The sky grew dusky and Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that, as she wasn't in dire need of medical attention, Sesshoumaru was taking the long way back. Smiling to herself, she relaxed further in his arms, resting her head against his chest. She couldn't say she minded.

oooooo

A/N: Whew! Another chapter done. Let me just say that all of you wonderful people alerting, favoriting, and reviewing are amazing! I'm so glad I can share this story with you all - and that you're enjoying it! Thanks for all your encouraging and inquisitive reviews; sorry to those I couldn't reply to, but I appreciate your reviews as well!

That said, please continue to review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

oooooo

"Where is it?" Kagome scoured the grass, eyes darting every which way. "Come on, come on, I know you're here . . ." She retraced her steps, hunching to look under a bush here and there. "Please . . . don't be lost," she sighed as she plopped down in a clearing. By her not-so-accurate calculations, she had been searching for at least an hour.

The miko had just left after another afternoon conversation with Sesshoumaru in the woods when she realized that her pen - her favorite and _last_ pen from home - was missing from her bag.

She frustratedly pulled open her bag once again. _Maybe I missed it the last five times I looked in here._ Kagome methodically sorted through her things. _I should really clean this bag out._

She did not usually take this bag with her on her forest trips, but today she had grabbed it and not realized which one she had until she was halfway to her meeting spot with Sesshoumaru. This bag held more of her keepsakes than anything else. Sighing again at the memories, she pulled out the wrapper of the last ramen package she had brought from home. A unique, sparkling blue rock from Shippou, found while they were searching for the jewel, came out next. Dried, crunched herbs had somehow made it to the bottom of the bag and gave her belongings an almost medicinal smell. Her fingers brushed the small, white scarf she occasionally used to put her hair up with before pulling it out.

She was just getting to the lists she had made - lists of places, people, and things she never wanted to forget from her experience in the feudal era and things from the future, and deciding that no, her pen really was still missing, when a low voice made her jump.

"Miko, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru! You're still here!" Kagome ignored his greeting, quickly gathering her items and placing them back in the bag. She looked hopefully up at the taiyoukai from her spot on the ground.

Eager to have another set of eyes, Kagome did not ask before running to Sesshoumaru, grabbing his hand, and pulling him along with her on the trail, talking as she went. Sesshoumaru's quick look of surprise was lost on her as she rambled.

"Remember the pen I was using the other day? I _just_ had it this morning in my bag, so it must have fallen out on my walk somewhere between here and the village." She pulled him forward, ducking under a low branch and stepping gently over uneven ground.

"I've been looking everywhere," she continued. "I haven't found it yet, but I _know_ it must be around here somewhere . . . Er, you will help me, right?" She halted suddenly to glance up at him optimistically.

"Hn."

"Great!" Her eyes sparkled, and she released his hand to clap enthusiastically. "I'm sure we'll find it in no time!"

Had Kagome stopped to think, she would have marveled at the sight of Sesshoumaru using his superb eyesight to track down her lost pen. As it was, she barely thought twice about the oddity of the great taiyoukai willingly aiding her self-imposed quest.

Half an hour later, Kagome was not feeling as confident. "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack." At his upturned eyebrow, she amended her statement. "Sorry, um . . . it feels like an impossible task," she blew her bangs out of her face, "there's just too much ground to cover. I guess it's gone," she stated morosely.

Sesshoumaru finally asked the question he had been wondering for the past half hour. "What is so important about this pen?"

"Besides the fact that it won't be invented for another few hundred years?"

He blinked at her response.

"Sorry: sarcasm," she sat on the trunk of a fallen tree, contemplating her answer. "I guess it's more that it's one of the last ties I have to my family. . . . to my home." She slumped, "It's irreplaceable. And now it's gone."

Eyes focused on the forest floor, she was able to see his steps as he came closer and his hand as he reached out and lifted her chin.

"Is the future your only home?" he asked.

She contemplated his question, eyes darting from his to his chest to avoid his penetrating gaze as she thought. The future was what she had known first. It was where she was born; it was the most familiar. But although she still felt out of place in the feudal era, there _were_ things here that she was just as attached to, things that were beginning to feel like home.

"No," she said slowly, "this is my home, too."

"Good."

His hand released her and she lifted both of hers up to catch it before he took it completely back. Kagome cradled his hand in her two - the representation of what she could have in _this_ home. She had been so hesitant to encourage Sesshoumaru further, but without moving forward she would be forever stuck in between two worlds and not content with either, forever searching for what she couldn't have, forever looking for pens in the feudal era.

He remained still throughout her contemplation, and she turned her attention to the hand still in her grasp, the taiyoukai's hand with the elegance of a piano player, the nails of a carnivore, and the markings of a tattoo artist. And that was just his hand. So much about Sesshoumaru was elegant and mysterious and dangerous and unique. She knew she could happily live her life out discovering everything there was to know about him.

And maybe that was her answer.

Kagome internally fought a war about what next to say. Was it too soon? She glanced up at his golden eyes watching her. No. He had been waiting a long time. And if she didn't say something now, she wasn't sure when she would work up the courage to do so again.

"My home," she said, staring meaningfully into his eyes and gripping his hand tightly, "is here, Sesshoumaru. My home," she swallowed when her voice faltered, "is with you." _I have recognize your suit; now I accept you._

His eyes briefly widened in surprise before returning to their normal golden stare with the glint of a question. "Are you sure, Miko?"

Kagome smiled gently. Only he could make the name "Miko" sound like an endearment, despite that she didn't think it was meant as one.

"Yes. I'm sure," she affirmed.

"Do you understand what you are saying?"

"Yes," she said with conviction.

She could see the tactician in his expression; calculations of dates and times, of what would have to happen next and how to go about it, and she refused to let him ruin the moment with technicalities.

Still holding his hand, she lifted herself up, gaining his attention once again. They stood staring at each other for a moment while a breeze from behind Sesshoumaru played with their hair. When it calmed, Kagome reached up and gently moved a wayward lock of his silver hair back in place, slowly settling her hand to rest on his chest.

Her other hand matched the first as she felt his arms circling her waist. Kagome relaxed against him as her emotions began to bombard her. She felt the first tear leak out, and before she could stop it, another two followed its path.

"Kagome," he asked in a rare use of her name, "Why are you crying?"

_Darn it_, she thought, _can't hide anything from him._

"I'm sorry; it's silly," she replied waveringly. "I just- I wish Mama were here." He lifted the tears from her cheeks as they fell. "I mean, I'm getting married!"

"Mated," he corrected automatically.

She gave a watery smile and rolled her eyes briefly, "Same thing," she said dismissively in an unconscious demonstration of how accepting she was of youkai culture.

His nose come down to nuzzle the top of her head, and she melted into him once again as he tightened one arm around her waist and weaved his second hand through her hair. Gathering the remainder of her boldness for the day, Kagome gradually tilted her face up and brought her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, pulling him down to lock his soft lips against hers.

oooooo

A/N: ugh, Sesshoumaru was so difficult to write in this chapter! I hope it lived up to your expectations! :) Thanks to all my wonderful supporters!

Please take a moment to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

oooooo

It was a disaster. Trees were cut in half, and the ground looked as though twentieth-century bombs had been dropped. Here and there blood sprinkled the ground.

Kagome stood in shocked silence, taking in the perverted scenery. Next to some boulders to the side, the causes of the destruction stood.

Well, stood in a sense. Inuyasha leaned heavily on his sword, one knee on the ground, and Sesshoumaru's hand was heavy upon the boulder beside him.

"What did you do?" Kagome's dangerously low voice carried across the clearing.

The two youkai cursed their excellent hearing. Kagome was not happy.

"The two of you! What were you thinking?" she asked louder, striding forward with real frustration and almost-real confidence. She had dealt with both of them after battles, with others and with each other, but there was something about the tension in the air that worried her this time.

As she came closer, she saw more clearly the damage both had taken. There was barely a place clear of blood on Inuyasha's body, and Sesshoumaru looked more battle-weary than she had ever seen him.

_Or maybe it wasn't just battle-weary_, the back of her mind nudged. His look also reminded her of his occasional looks of fatigue when he - or others - expressed excessive emotion. Although, based on their surroundings, he _had_ just fought a tough battle.

"You promised," she whispered, fists clenched in irritation and anxiety, "you both promised not to do this."

To her surprise and frustration, they both ignored her, trading a long glance that ended with a nod from Sesshoumaru.

The two sheathed their swords at the same time, Inuyasha barely standing without the support.

She rushed forward to help, but abruptly stopped, wide-eyed, at his outstretched hand and serious gaze.

"Kagome, stop," he commanded.

She stopped on instinct more than because of his actual words; Inuyasha _never_ commanded her to do anything. He complained and yelled occasionally, but he never talked to her with this serious, direct tone.

Her gaping mouth didn't register as she looked in disbelief from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru. "What is going on here?" she demanded in return.

Despite his injuries, Inuyasha managed a sardonic smirk. "Well, I'm off. See ya later," he called as he turned and limped away much more quickly than she thought he could have.

Turning her gaze once more to Sesshoumaru, Kagome took in the odd gleam in his eyes. In utter confusion and fighting tears of frustration and upset, she slowly moved toward him. "Please," she softly pleaded when she stood not a foot away, "I don't understand."

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved slowly from Inuyasha's retreating form to Kagome's upturned face. She gazed in wonder at the expression found there. Not the tactical, blank look she had been expecting, but a soft, searching mien.

"He challenged me."

"What?" she breathed. "How could he do that? He promised me-"

Pausing at his shaking head, she repeated, "I don't understand."

"I would not expect you to," he replied. "It's inuyokai tradition for the female's protector to challenge the intended mate."

Head reeling with the influx of information, Kagome stared at his chest while she tried to absorb what he was saying. Inuyasha? Her protector? Well, yes, he had always protected her, but she didn't think that was enough to dub him her official protector - especially when said title led him to situations such as this one. Over her, no less.

"And you didn't think it would be wise to warn me before this happened?" she demanded.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I was not certain Inuyasha knew of this particular tradition."

"Hn," she said noncommittally in a habit she had picked up from him. "And you won?"

"The purpose of the challenge is not necessarily to _win_; it is ceremonial."

"That didn't look very ceremonial to me."

He glanced down at her. "Hn. The halfling and I have a past that made the fight more momentous than usual."

"Momentous," she deadpanned. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'brutal' or 'viscous.' I think those fit better, don't you?" she ended in a sarcastic tone that left him staring down at her blankly. "Fine," she blew out a frustrated breath. "Then I guess I'm glad you didn't kill each other. I'm assuming you completed the ceremony?"

"Yes," he paused and she waited for more. "He approves."

"Approves?" she blinked in disbelief. She never thought she would see the day when Inuyasha approved of her relationship with his brother.

"Yes."

A brilliant smile broke out on Kagome's face, and before she could stop herself, she launched herself into Sesshoumaru's arms. His resulting grunt reminded her that, taiyoukai or no, he had still just been in a long fight."Oh!" she gasped, pulling away and trying to find the worst of the damage. "I'm so sorry, are you okay? Should you sit down? Can I-"

Kagome found herself cut off when he pulled her back to him, and her sentence was muffled by his chest. His arms surrounded her, and though she knew she'd have blood stains, she couldn't bring herself to care. She looped her arms more gently around him, and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

She felt safe. Loved. Comfortable. The smile found its way back on her face.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"Are you happy?" she asked tentatively. Emotions weren't something they usually discussed; they were something generally communicated through expressions and actions, not words.

"Yes," she heard his reply rumble through his chest. And to her surprise, he sounded like it as well.

"Me too."

oooooo

A/N: Thanks to all you wonderful people who have been reviewing, favoriting, and alterting this story!

Please review. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

oooooo

The rain ferociously pounded against the thin wooden walls of Kaede's home. Kagome sat wrapped in a thick blanket she shared with Rin and Shippou who huddled on each side of her. Kaede stirred a small pot of soup while Inuyasha, driven inside by the weather, sulked in the corner. Kagome felt Rin shudder again at her side and frowned. Shippou didn't like storms either, but Rin seemed excessively nervous tonight.

"Rin," Kagome tried to pry the girl's face away from where it was buried. "Rin-chan, it'll be okay. The storm will be over soon." Rin jumped as thunder cracked, and Kagome attempted to sooth her by running her fingers through her hair and rubbing her back.

Rin's trembling wouldn't cease, and Kagome brought the girl up into her arms. Rin grasped at her like a lifeline, her eyes brimming with tears and her lip trembling.

"R-Rin misses Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Smiling gently at Rin's connection to her protector, Kagome assured, "Sesshoumaru will come visit soon, Rin."

The girl's head shook furiously as tears continued to stream down her face. "But Rin misses Sesshoumaru-sama _now_."

Kagome's heart broke for the girl in her arms.

"When storms come," Rin's wavering voice continued, "Sesshoumaru-sama always stays with Rin."

Kagome tried her best to comfort Rin, but it was difficult. She wouldn't be calmed without Sesshoumaru's presence. It looked like it would be a long night.

oooooo

Later, after a couple hours of attempting to sooth Rin and making sure Shippou was comfortable, Kagome glanced up when she saw Inuyasha's head jerk towards the door, but relaxed when he leaned back with a "Keh."

Deciding it was nothing, she was unprepared when the door burst open accompanied by a gust of wind, rain, and one wet taiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, instantly wide awake once more, wanting to go to him but refusing to release her grip on Kagome.

Kagome had never seen him look so haggled. Even after battle, Sesshoumaru had more of an aura of prestige about him. He currently looked like a drowned cat with his hair plastered down and his clothing soaked and dripping on the floor. His eyes passed over the room's occupants. They briefly landed on her, and he gave her a nod of acknowledgment before turning to the little one in her arms. "Rin," he replied to her outburst.

Kagome watched the barely perceptible sigh Sesshoumaru let out as he wordlessly strode father into the room. Kagome didn't have time to say a word before she found herself sitting very close to a very wet taiyoukai.

She wondered what it had taken for him to come in looking as he did. Glancing down at Rin, Kagome silently affirmed that she would do anything for the girl as well.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin whispered reverently. "You came."

"Hn."

Kagome surreptitiously grabbed another blanket, wrapping it around Rin while she remained enraptured by Sesshoumaru's sudden presence. Slowly, but surely, Rin began to disentangle herself from Kagome's lap. The miko helped the process along, lifting Rin and gently settling her onto Sesshoumaru's crossed legs. She darted a quick glare at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be ignoring these proceedings with his head resting against the wall and his eyes closed, as she leaned over him to worked on arranging Rin's blanket so the girl wouldn't get wet. Within seconds, Rin curled into Sesshoumaru's chest, and Kagome saw Rin's first small smile of the night.

"Kagome-sama," Rin's voice broke into her contemplations as a small hand reached out towards her needfully. She lifted her own to meet it and was rewarded with another smile from Rin. Kagome soon realized that Rin had no intention of letting go, either. She looked up at Sesshoumaru's observant eyes in amusement when Rin's eyes finally slid closed, her hand still grasping Kagome's and resting on Sesshoumaru's thigh.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered.

"Rin dislikes storms," was his reply.

"I discovered that," she answered wryly.

Kagome gathered her own blanket around herself more tightly, careful of the dozing Shippou at her side, and leaned back against the wall. She ignored Inuyasha's arched eyebrow. At least he was keeping his comments to himself. For now, anyway. Her eye lids grew heavier by the moment, and when she didn't think she could stay awake a minute longer, she tilted her head toward the taiyoukai. "Good night, Sesshoumaru," she murmured.

oooooo

Morning found Sesshoumaru acting as a pillow for two warm bodies. Rin was still snuggled into his chest, and during the night Kagome's head had fallen onto his shoulder, Shippou still tucked into her side.

Sesshoumaru had been awake all night and was immediately aware when his brother woke and decided to make his presence known. He cracked his eyes open to the sight of Inuyasha standing above him, wearing a triumphantly sly look.

"I wish I had Kagome's camera. This is priceless." Inuyasha declared in a low voice.

"Hn. You would do well to leave now, little brother." Sesshoumaru replied in a similar hushed voice, never mind the fact that he couldn't remember what exactly Kagome's camera did.

"And miss this? I have enough blackmail for decades!"

"You will not say a word," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Keh, you know exactly what I'm thinkin', so there's no need," Inuyasha replied with a smirk, turning and quietly sliding out the door.

Sesshoumaru watched the door shut behind his half brother before glancing at the two raven-haired heads leaning against him. Quirking a small smile, he once again closed his eyes, reveling in the compellingly relaxing scent of those most important to him.

oooooo

A/N: Aww, so much fluff in this story! I hope you enjoyed this most recent addition. Thanks again to my fabulous reviewers!

Remember to hit that review button and tell me what you think! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

oooooo

Kagome cradled Shippou to her, soothing his brow and helping him sip some more water. He took a drink, cracking his eyes open to give her a weak smile.

Shippou was sick. He had been for a few days, and Kagome did not know what to do about it. At first she had assumed it was a simple cold. Stuffy nose, slight fever, lots of sleeping . . . but then Shippou's youki had begun spiking and dropping at alarmingly fast intervals. Inuyasha did not know what to make of it, and there was no other youkai around to ask. She thought of Sesshoumaru, but she had not been willing to leave Shippou's side in the past few days to meet him in the forest. And as Shippou's situation was not dire, Inuyasha was unwilling to ask his brother for help, no matter how much Kagome glared in his direction.

So she held him. She held him when he was awake and asleep and even when his youki clashed harshly against her, she suppressed her instincts to purify and took the discomfort in stride.

Rin had even helped some. She was ever willing to run for more water, or help Kaede prepare herbs while Kagome had her hands full of the sick Shippou. Rin was willing to do much to help her playmate get back to health. While Kagome was not happy that Shippou was sick, she was glad for what the small crisis brought out in Rin; the girl had become so much more outgoing in the past few days. The change was remarkable.

The door to Kaede's hut stood open, letting fresh morning air breeze into the stagnant room. Rin had enthusiastically joined Kaede to help with her work that morning, and Kagome was left alone with Shippou until lunchtime.

"Do you think I'm almost better, Kagome?" Shippou's weak voice called to her.

"I'm sure you'll get better soon, Shippou," she replied hopefully. "We just have to wait it out."

"Mmkay," came his mumbled response.

"Go back to sleep," she said in a hushed voice. "Rest is good for you." She brushed his red hair soothingly, feeling the slightly coarse texture run through her fingers, and Shippou gave a contented sigh.

Kagome was unconcerned when a shadow appeared in the doorway: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and several of the villagers had been stopping by to check on the young youkai in the past few days. It was only when the shadow neither moved nor spoke that her curious eyes were drawn to it.

She glanced up in surprise at Sesshoumaru's dark outline.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru," she said in reply to his nod of acknowledgement.

He came into the room a few steps, and she tried not to fidget nervously - Shippou was trying to sleep after all - but, well, she hadn't been to the hot spring in days and her hair was greasy and she hadn't been sleeping and she just _knew_ she looked - and smelled - horrible.

She directed her attention back worriedly at sleeping kit.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in the forest in the past few days; Shippou's been so sick, I couldn't leave him." She bowed her head, glad to know that he could still hear her when she spoke softly. "I don't know how to make him feel better. He's not getting worse, if anything he's a little better than he was when he first became sick, but I'm still worried. I told Inuyasha to go ask you about it - I think it's a youkai sickness - but Shippou hasn't really been that bad, and being Inuyasha, he said no." She brushed her hands through Shippou's fur again and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling." She gave Sesshoumaru a sheepish glance.

At that moment, Shippou's youki gave a large flare. Despite her familiarity with Shippou's sickness, Kagome was so caught off guard that she nearly allowed her own aura to combat his. Closing her eyes and centering herself quickly, she forced the purification down. When she opened them, Sesshoumaru was sitting in front of her. _Silly, perfect youkais,_ a distant part of her mind complained, _able to run and walk and sit without making a noise. I never knew how clumsy I was until I came to the past._

She stayed quiet at he examined Shippou with a careful eye.

Sesshoumaru stretched his hand out and laid it on top of Sippou's head. Kagome felt a simmer of power flowing from it, and followed the hand up to Sesshoumaru's face in curiosity. Shippou shuddered at the feel of Sesshoumaru's youki briefly, and then Kagome felt him relax into deep, sleeping breaths. His chaotic youki had settled for the first time in three days.

"What did you do?" she asked curiously looking down at her charge.

"It is not uncommon for young youkai to have their youki affected in sickness. It is something I can easily remedy."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill Inuyasha."

"I will help."

Kagome turned to him, "I was _joking_." _Well, mostly, anyway._

"Hnn." Kagome couldn't tell if he was agreeing with her or not . . . at the moment she wasn't actually sure whether she wanted him to be saying yes or no. "He was likely not aware of the cure; as a hanyou he is unaffected by this problem."

Glaring dangerously, Kagome bit out, "He could have at least gone to get you. I told him to do that two days ago!"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. "The kit is fine," he said, getting to the heart of her frustration.

She wilted at his statement, cuddling Shippou closer and feeling the soft whoosh of air as he breathed in and out.

"I know." She bowed her head and let her long hair dangle, covering most of her face. "It's just hard trying to raise him sometimes. I know so little about youkai growth. For a kid, Shippou is pretty self-reliant, aside from the occasional night thunderstorm," she continued with a sad smile in her voice. "But at times like this, I feel so helpless. I'm not even sure I'm doing the right thing."

Kagome brushed her fingers lovingly through Shippou's hair again. "I wonder sometimes if he should be with other fox youkai instead of here, in the middle of a human village with a half-dog youkai as the closest thing to his species. And I wonder . . . I wonder what will happen to him once I leave." Her voice began to tremble and she cut herself off. She wondered what Sesshoumaru thought of one of her deepest secrets: that maybe she should send Shippou away. On one hand, she was happy to have finally told someone after all these years her concern about Shippou's growth. On the other, she was terrified he would agree with her harbored fear and ask her to give him up. She had not really meant to add that last part. Leaving Shippou alone in the village was a newer fear, and not one she had planned on telling Sesshoumaru about, especially since, in the end, he was the one causing the separation.

"I am acquainted with fox youkai in the west."

Kagome's head jerked up, her hair disheveled by the movement as it was flung out of her face, wondering what he meant by that.

"For . . ." she hesitated, "for Shippou to live with?" she asked, holding her breath.

"No." He replied, his eyes falling gently to the small youkai. "For him to also become acquainted with."

Hopeful, Kagome put the pieces together. "You would allow Shippou to stay with us?" she asked, fearing it too good to be true.

"Rin enjoys his company." He said, sliding golden his eyes to her. "You do as well."

Kagome brightened in response. She quickly but gently put Shippou down, unable to control the happy shimmering of her aura and unwilling to let it interfere Shippou's sleep. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, beaming. Impulsively, she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek, lingering when she felt his fingers slide through her hair.

"Thank you," she breathed against his skin.

oooooo

A/N: We're nearing the end: just one more chapter and then an epilogue of sorts! :)

Thanks for your support in this last bit - please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

oooooo

Kagome _hated_ spiders.

There was something about those creatures with spindly little legs that came in all shapes and sizes that was worse than fighting a maddened oni with five jewel shards. Her spider phobia had only increased after years of fighting against Naraku and his spidery symbol.

That was why, when Kagome was gathering together all the belongings that had spread throughout Kaede's house during her stay and came across the _sixth_ spider in as many minutes due to her rustling things that had not been moved in months, she released a screech of frustration and grabbed the shoe she kept nearby just for this purpose, fervently smashing the spider down between the shoe and the floorboards.

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" Sango's voice carried with the hint of a smile from across the room, where she was helping Kagome collect her things.

Kagome gingerly checked the area for spiders before heavily dropping down to the floor.

"I'm fine," she pulled over another bag and rummaged through it to make sure she had not misplaced anything. She bit her lip and looked up at Sango. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Which is understandable," Sango encouraged.

"And wondering if I'm doing the right thing."

Sango frowned. "Kagome-chan, you've been questioning this all along, and none of your questions - or their answers - have prompted you to call this off." She smiled teasingly. "You're thinking too much."

Kagome was not convinced. "But can I really do this, Sango? Can I learn enough about youkai society?" She moaned, "And I'm going to make so many mistakes, especially with Sesshoumaru - I feel like I understand him so much better now, but there are so many things to learn still." Sango opened her mouth to speak, but Kagome beat her to it, "And how . . . And how can I just leave you all behind? I'm going to live and you'll all . . ." she bit her lip.

"We'll die, Kagome," Sango said gently, placing herself on the floor in front of her friend. "It's okay to say it: We'll die and you'll live on, but you will have Sesshoumaru with you, and Shippou and Inuyasha and most of the youkai you meet will have longer life spans than Miroku and me as well." She reached out to touch Kagome's arm. "You won't be left alone."

"I know," Kagome responded wearily. "It's just that, now that I'm packing it all seems so much more final." Her voice was as watery sounding as her eyes as she continued. "You're my best friend, Sango-chan; I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Kagome-chan," Sango whispered, leaning forward to wrap her friend in a tight hug. The two girls grasped each other like a lifeline. Kagome trembled against Sango and the first two tears fell down her cheeks. Sango held her tighter, but soon was also pulled into the wave of emotions and found her face wet as well.

"I won't be going anywhere for at least a few decades, that will give you enough time to adjust to all the youkai you'll be around, ne?" Sango attempted to joke, and the two of them producing forced, watery laughs.

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak yet.

"Why don't we take a break?" Sango suggested. "I would love to spend one last night with you at the hot spring - until you come and visit, that is," she ended with a small smile.

"That sounds wonderful," Kagome sighed in anticipation of the relaxing warm water.

Kagome gathered her things for the hot spring and reflected on their conversation. This _was_ what she wanted; she would make it through this. After gathering their things, Kagome closed the door behind her and Sango, leaving her neatly-packed bags to be picked up tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow she would say her goodbyes and see you laters and start her life with Sesshoumaru; their life together.

Anticipation and nervousness had her fumbling through the forest behind Sango before attempting to relax in the hot water of the spring. The girls sat next to each other, and their matching raven locks floating in the water and mingling together. Kagome wondered what it would be like to have Sesshoumaru next to her, to listen to his soft breaths in the silence and watch her dark hair tangle with his shimmering silver.

She couldn't wait to find out.

oooooo

A/N: I love all of you wonderful readers! Please review!


	10. End

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

oooooo

_Five hundred years later . . ._

Kagome hesitated on the first step, her eyes following each one up to the top. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You've waited for this moment for centuries, and you wish to give up now?"

Feeling like a schoolgirl once again, Kagome fidgeted under her mate's gaze. "No . . . But now that I'm here, I'm not sure what to say. What if they don't recognize me?"

"Improbable."

"Or they don't want to see me."

"Impossible."

"Or they-"

"You will cease your irrational fears."

His comment brought a small smirk to her lips. "Is that an order?"

He returned her smirk. "If it must be."

Kagome looked back at the steps, her eyes fixated on the archway at the top. "Stay with me?" she pleaded.

"Yes."

"All right," she consented, placing one foot in front of the other and slowly moving upwards.

He still disliked displaying affection publicly, but she really needed _something_ right now. Biting her lip, she glanced discretely at Sesshoumaru's swinging hand out of the corner of her eye. He would probably allow it. Maybe. Most likely. She heaved a breath and shook her head. _I must be nervous; I would normally never think twice about this!_ Kagome was snapped out of her reprieve by a warm hand in hers. She looked down to realize that he had anticipated her need.

"You're thinking too much."

"I know," she sighed. "I can't help it."

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes briefly. "I _can't_," she asserted.

Sesshoumaru wisely remained silent.

The sky was painted blue and punctuated by large, puffy clouds. If Kagome had not been so nervous, the bright weather would have cheered her. Although the weather was a sign of the passage of time, something Kagome had learned happened both quickly and slowly in turns, sometimes happy, sometimes sad, the change in seasons was still one of her favorite things to watch. No season was ever like the one the previous year, and yet, the seasons had been one of her only constants in the past five hundred years. Seasons always came; they did not die or disappear like so many other things in her life.

The fall wind blew in gusts around them, lifting and tangling Kagome's black hair. Sesshoumaru's hair, shorter and tied at the nape of his neck, but still silver, was saved from the wind's attack. Slowly but surely, the shrine grounds came into view, and Kagome was given her first glimpse of her home. Her hand tightened reflexively around Sesshoumaru's, and he waited as she took it all in before following her lead towards the house.

Kagome gently knocked on her childhood home's door, wringing her hands together as she waited for a response.

A woman Kagome hadn't seen in five centuries opened the door. She looked surprisingly unchanged, Kagome thought, for all the change she herself had gone through. She took in her mother with older, wiser eyes. There were deep laugh lines around her eyes and mouth, her hair was black with a few stray strands of grey, her frame was thin and frail.

She didn't remember her mother seeming frail. _Probably thirty years left_, her mind supplied. Kagome shoved the thought back; it was a reaction formed by centuries of watching humans live and die while she lived on. But she never wanted to think of her mother in that way. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

"M-Mama?" her voice shook with emotion.

Kagome watched her mother's eyes widen. "Kagome?"

"Mama," was all Kagome could get out before bringing her mother into a tight hug, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, Kagome, we've been so worried! It's been nearly six months, and . . ." she trailed off as Kagome's sobs grew. Confused, she held her daughter tightly for a moment before slowly moving back to look into her eyes. They studied each other, and Kagome's eyes belayed the age and experience her appearance did not while she drank in the sight of her mother like water in the desert.

"But it's been longer for you," her mother said uncertainly, looking between Kagome and the man with her, "hasn't it?"

"Yes, Mama," Kagome wiped the falling tears from her cheeks and felt Sesshoumaru's concerned hand on her lower back. "Much, much longer."

_The End._

oooooo

A/N: I want to express my gratitude to those of you who have favorited or alerted this story; I'm so glad you enjoyed it. A special thanks to each and every one of you who reviewed with encouragement, questions, critique, and comments, whether I was able to respond to you or not.

Knowing your thoughts is what makes this story worth writing; please let me know what you think of the completed piece!


End file.
